Naoto Fuyumine
Naoto Fuyumine (冬峰・直刀, Fuyumine Naoto) is one of the main characters in DOGS. Her voice actress on the drama CD and in the OVA is Shizuka Itō. Appearance Naoto has short black hair, pale white skin, and dark blue eyes. She is stoic and rarely shows expression on her face. She wears a simple, short black dress, belt, gloves, and boots, and sometimes wears a coat and a scarf. She keeps Fuyumine's coat. Naoto sometimes wears frillier clothes that Liza gives her and is unhindered by them in fights. Naoto's most notable feature is the X-shaped scar in between her breasts. Biography Initailly Naoto Fuyumine belived she was raised by her loving mother and father until they were viscously slaughtered by a katana-wielding individual, who also slashed her across her chest, leaving an X shaped scar. After escaping she was picked up by a man named Fuyumine, who trained her, eventually giving her, her signature sword. As the series progresses, Naoto encounters the real killer of her parents and teacher, Campanella Frühling, twice. However, Naoto does not learn that Campanella was the original Naoto until their second meeting, where it is also revealed that Naoto herself is a creation of scientific engineering, a clone of Fruhling that was intended to be the new host for Angelika Einstürzen. Her supposed parents were actually researchers who betrayed the Einstürzen organization, and were killed by Campanella for their betrayel. Naoto is tormented by the suggestion that her mentor, Fuyumine, took her in because he was aware of who she was, or rather, what she was. Personality After learning that Fuyumine didn't kill her parents, She starts looking up to him as a father figure and regrets not getting to know him more. Naoto is calm and quiet, but she is capable of showing kindness like when she became friends with Nill. When Fruhling reveals the truth to her, Naoto is tormented by the suggestion that her mentor, Fuyumine, took her in because he was aware of who she was, or rather, what she was. She recovers from the shock somewhat, thanks to Heine.Of the four main protagonists, she and Mihai are the most level-headed ones, but she often falls victim to her own emotions. Naoto is a very skilled swordswoman, and is also quite agile. She is exceptionally skilled in combat, but because of her conscience and lack of killing intent, she is sometimes put at a disadvantage. Relationships Heine She and Heine are opposites in terms of ideals, and almost always clash heads. Most of their time together away from fights is spent glaring at each other. Oftentimes, Badou has to ease the tension between the two. Despite their disagreements, their contrasting fighting styles compliment each other numerous times. They are almost always teamed up later on as the manga progresses, and have developed a mutual, though shaky, understanding of each other. In the latest chapters of Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, they seem to get along quiet well since now they have mutual objectives. Magato and Bishop reffer to Heine as "her boyfriend", something which makes Naoto go out of her way and get pissed. However, a little while before they start their journey for the underground passageways, which lead to where Heine grew up, Naoto and Heine make a promise to each other. That if someone of them were to get driven insane (as shown in the chapter where Naoto slashed down Heine manipulated by Angelika Einstürzen), they would stop each other. Later on Heine goes to the underground passageway alongside with Badou Nails and Herbst, leaving Naoto behind. Before he enters, he seems to get worried about her and asks for her forgiveness while talking to himself. Naoto though with Ernst's help follows him as she " Won't let him go away that easily". It is hinted that they might have feelings for each other but it still is unclear. She is the only other woman aside from Nill that Heine has willingly been in physical contact with. Nill Naoto first met Nill after saving her quite heroically from the Calcerino family at Bishop's church. Afterwards, the two have gotten closer and have been seen to spend time together. Naoto has also been shown to protect Nill on many occassions. Bishop Naoto sought his help at the start of her search for the "original Naoto." She doesn't mind him but tells him that he sounds a bit shady. They both share a protectivenes of nill. Though later on in the series there relationship changes for the worse as bishop declares that naoto is in his and his employer's way and must be killed . Frühling Naoto wishes to kill Frühling in order to exact revenge for the murder of her parents and the theft of her past. Later on she comes into contact with her and she discovers that the people she thought as parents, were actually scientists who betrayed the organizasation and tried to escape with her. However, Frühling arrived at the scene and killed them while fataly injuring Naoto. It seems as Naoto came from the underground as well and she was created to be Angelika's vessel. Naoto still wants to kill Frühling and their last encounter was interrupted by the Military Police. Magato mentioned that she is not ready to fight Frühling in her current state, but she will be able to one day. History Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling In The Dark Orphaned at a young age, Naoto was found suffering from amnesia after the extremely violent murder of her parents, which also resulted in a large X-shaped scar across the middle of her chest. She was taken in, raised and trained by a swordsman whom she believed to be her parents' murderer. He named her Naoto after someone else in his own past, but never revealed his own name to her. One day, she found him murdered by Magato, another "student." She attacks him in a rage and after she manages to cut him, he tells her that her parents were killed by an assassin whom she was named after: the original Naoto. Soon after, Magato leaves. Following the death of her mentor she uncovered his name, Fuyumine, and adopted it as her family name.She also inherited his coat and fights with his katana. Dogs: Bullets & Carnage She then began a search of vengeance for the original Naoto, who shares the same blade as hers, a search that leads to her meeting Heine and Badou. As the series progresses, Naoto encounters the real killer of her parents and teacher, Campanella Frühling, twice. However, Naoto does not learn that Campanella was the original Naoto until their second meeting, where it is also revealed that Naoto herself is a creation of scientific engineering, a body double of Frühling. Her supposed parents were actually researchers who then betrayed the Einstürzen organization. Naoto is tormented by the suggestion that her mentor, Fuyumine, took her in because he was aware of who she was, or rather, what she was. She recovers from the shock somewhat, thanks to Heine.Of the four main protagonists, she and Mihai are the most level-headed ones, but she often falls victim to her own emotions. Weapons During her training with Fuyumine, Naoto used a knife. After his murder, she inherited his blade, "Dog Biter" (Inugami), Its a black-bladed katana and she carries both a scabbard and a case for it. The katana is identical to the one Frühling wields. This katana though as mentioned by Magato, has another power. Its ;ater revealed that the blade is made form the same material as Frühling's and it was created in order to tame the "Dogs". In other words, its a weapon which can kill Heine if it comes into contact with his spine or anyone with the Kerberos spine. Gallery Naoto Render.png Cage & Puppies I.jpg Dogs Bullets and Carnage Cover 1.jpg Naoto Portrait.png dogs-bullets-carnage-2281771.jpg|Naoto Trivia *The name Naoto means "straight blade" in Japanese with "straight" having the additional sense of "pure" or "just". **This is noted in the end notes in Dogs: Prelude. *Out of the four main protagonists, Naoto is the only one whose name, at least, is not European: **The name Heine is a German name **The name Badou is a French name **The name Mihai is a Romanian name Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters